


Arrangements Can Be a Good Thing

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Chrome, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Ishigami Senkuu, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Guilt, King Ishigami Byakuya, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Chrome/Ruri, Mentions of Kinrou/Ginrou, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Prince Ishigami Senkuu, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Top Chrome, vaguely Final Fantasy-inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Barely eighteen and he had his whole life forcibly planned out for him. Marry an omega of Byakuya’s choosing, rule the Ishigami kingdom as king, and get the omega to pop out an heir (and a spare, of course). Sure, he could still pursue his interest in science as a hobby; but once he got married, he was absolutely certain that his future mate would eat up what little free time he had. They’d want to have parties, surely, and force him to attend. They would want to go out ondates.“You’ll be marrying Chrome.”They would…“What?”
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Arrangements Can Be a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariNoHimeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for one of my sweetest, dearest, bestest friends in the whole world, Hime! As soon as I saw my chance I absolutely jumped on it and cranked this thing out in like two days lmao. I hope you don't mind the fade to black--I'm planning on doing a second chapter for you ASAP but I wanted to get this one up so you didn't have to wait any longer!
> 
> This was Hime's prompt: "An arranged marriage AU where Senku is guilty for seemingly separating Chrome from his childhood love Ruri. Chrome needs to show Senku where his heart truly lies." The instant I read this, my mind started racing and here is the result!

Senku hated this.

Barely eighteen and he had his whole life forcibly planned out for him. Marry an omega of Byakuya’s choosing, rule the Ishigami kingdom as king, and get the omega to pop out an heir (and a spare, of course). Sure, he could still pursue his interest in science as a hobby; but once he got married, he was absolutely certain that his future mate would eat up what little free time he had. They’d want to have parties, surely, and force him to attend. They would want to go out on dates.

“You’ll be marrying Chrome.”

They would… _“What?”_

“I’ve decided. You’ll be marrying Chrome,” Byakuya said. “You and he get along, don’t you?”

Senku blinked in surprise. “Well, yeah, but—we can’t exactly, you know, _create the next generation,_ can we?” Chrome was an alpha, after all. 

“I adopted _you,_ didn’t I?” Byakuya countered. “There’s nothing wrong with doing that. And I think the two of you will suit each other well.”

“I…” Senku was at a loss for words. He couldn’t argue with his father’s logic, in all honesty—Chrome was one of the few people Senku actually _enjoyed_ spending time with. He, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Kohaku, Tsukasa, Ryusui, Gen, Ukyo… They made up Senku’s inner circle of friends and advisors as he grew from a young prince into a true royal. 

But there was more to the story than just the matter of their secondary gender. For as long as Senku had known Chrome, he had been hopelessly devoted to Kohaku’s older sister Ruri. He had dedicated years of his life to finding a cause of the mysterious illness that had plagued the older girl since their childhood—in the end, he and Senku had worked together to find the cure.

There was no way that Senku could just… rip that away from Chrome.

“Are you sure he is the best candidate?” Senku asked quietly.

Byakuya nodded. “I’m sure. And I’ve already spoken with Alumi and Natri, they approve of the union; as does Kokuyou.” Chrome’s adoptive grandparents, who had taken him in after a plague had stolen his parents, were kind folk who didn’t have an ill word to speak of anyone. Of course they would be thrilled to see Chrome married to the crown prince! But to know that Kokuyou approved as well… that meant he knew about Chrome’s feelings for his older daughter and summarily dismissed them in favor of the king’s chosen union.

For a moment, Senku thought he was going to be sick. “Am I… am I allowed to talk to Chrome about this?” he asked. 

“Of course you are! It’s not like you’re banned from seeing him. It’ll be a month or more before the wedding, anyway.”

“Oh… alright.” Senku nodded hesitantly. So he had a month to get Chrome used to the idea. That was a good start.

It didn’t do much to assuage the hot, acrid burn of guilt in his stomach, though.

* * *

The next day, little Suika insisted on them having a picnic lunch. “It’s too pretty outside to stay cooped up in your lab all day, Senku!” she said, tugging on his hand and pouting up at him.

If there was one thing Senku could never argue with, it was Suika’s pouty face. “Alright, alright…” Letting out a quiet sigh, Senku followed the younger girl down to the kitchens to arrange for the staff to make them all some lunch. 

“We need plenty!” Suika told the kitchen staff. “All of our friends will be there!” 

“Don’t you think you should ask everyone if they want to come before doing all this?” Senku asked her.

“I already did! Everyone’s really excited about it, they said we haven’t had a relaxing day like this in forever!” Senku couldn’t deny that fact; it seemed like every few months, some new crisis was sweeping the capital. Inevitably, he and his group of advisors were the ones who ended up solving it in one way or another. 

“I see. You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Senku asked. 

Suika nodded eagerly, her green eyes sparkling behind her glasses. “Yeah! Everyone’s been so busy, so I wanted to do something special to help everyone relax!”

“Well, that’s sweet of you, Suika. Thanks for arranging this.”

“Mhm!”

After taking care of food arrangements, Senku and Suika gathered up armfuls of blankets to carry out into the palace garden. There was a nice grassy area near a pond, perfect for their picnic. The two were just finishing laying out the blankets when a couple of staff brought out baskets of food—sandwiches, sweet rolls, bottles of tea and fruit juice, and cute little pastries for dessert. The other guests arrived shortly after; Kohaku and Ruri were first, followed by the others individually or in pairs.

Chrome was the last to arrive, out of breath and running over to the group. “Sorry I’m late!” he called out. “I got caught up talking to old man Kaseki. What did I miss?”

“You haven’t missed a thing, don’t worry,” Ruri replied with a soft smile. Chrome nodded, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed grin of his own. He plopped down next to the girl, on the blanket opposite Senku’s. The prince had to look away as the two began to talk, their voices pitched low.

From next to Senku, Gen couldn’t help a tiny smirk. “Well. Now that we’re all here, we should be celebrating!”

“Celebrating what?” Tsukasa asked as Gen pushed himself to his feet.

The smug look on Gen’s face only grew; Senku’s stomach dropped as he realized what was about to happen. Gen must have gotten wind of Byakuya’s decision. “No, we don’t need to—”

“Our little Senku-chan will be getting married! His majesty has finally decided on a suitable _ide-bray_ to lead the kingdom into the future at Senku’s side~” 

“Really? My deepest congratulations!” Ryusui cried out. He snapped his fingers and, seemingly out of nowhere, his butler Francois appeared at his side. “Francois, see to it that a suitable wedding gift is delivered!”

“H-hang on, I’m not getting married yet!” Senku cried out. “It’s going to be a while, probably a month or more. Byakuya _just_ made this decision yesterday. Gen, how did you even find out about it?”

“I have my ways,” Gen trilled with a grin. “I have to confess, I don’t know exactly _who_ it is, but I have a few theories…” Meeting Senku’s eyes, Gen dragged his gaze across the group toward Chrome before clearing his throat. “Anyway, I just knew our little Senku-chan would be too embarrassed to bring it up himself, so I needed to make sure and share the good news!”

“WOW! That’s amazing, Senku!” Taiju yelled. “You’re gonna be getting married! That’s great!” Beside him, Yuzuriha nodded in agreement. The two of them had gotten married the previous year, and Yuzuriha was visibly pregnant with their first child.

“I’m so happy for you!” Ruri added. Her expression was soft and genuine; it stabbed Senku deep in the chest. If she only knew…

Chrome piped up, “Yeah, whoever you end up marrying is going to be lucky to have you!”

Somehow, Chrome’s words only made Senku feel worse.

“Thank you… seriously. Thank you, all of you.”

“Of course… you don’t seem to be too happy right now, though,” Ukyo pointed out.

“Ah…” Of course Ukyo would be the one to notice. “It’s fine. Just… taking a bit to get used to the thought, you know? I’m not fond of the idea of being told I _have_ to marry someone. If I had my way, I’d be married to science.”

“But it’s important for the kingdom, isn’t it?” Tsukasa asked. “Having a king with a strong partner at their side, presenting a united front, it will make the people more confident in your ability to rule.”

Senku gave a one-shouldered shrug. “If they aren’t confident in my ability to rule after everything the kingdom has gone through, then I don’t think I’ll ever convince them.”

“Fair point.”

“Regardless, we’re very happy for you,” Kohaku replied. “I hope that you are able to be happy with whoever your father has chosen to be your partner.”

“Oh, has he told you who it is yet?” Ruri asked curiously.

It only took Senku a moment of indecision before he shook his head. There was no way he could bring this up now, in front of everyone. He wanted a chance to talk to Chrome about it privately. “Not yet. He just said he’d made a decision and that preparations would be starting shortly.”

“I see. Well, once you find out, let us know so we can give proper congratulations!”

Senku nodded faintly. “Yeah… will do.” With that, everyone settled back down to finish the picnic. Staying focused on his dessert, Senku didn’t see the way Chrome glanced over at him while whispering to Ruri once more.

* * *

“Have you been avoiding me, Senku?” The sound of Chrome’s voice from the entrance of the lab made Senku’s body stiffen. 

It had been a week since the picnic and Senku still hadn’t talked to Chrome about the upcoming wedding. For all he knew, Chrome was still completely in the dark. Which wasn’t fair of Senku at all, but…

He kept seeing the way Ruri and Chrome whispered to one another in his mind’s eye. The two looked so happy together, so perfectly fitted to one another; the perfect alpha and omega couple. The idea of breaking up that relationship left Senku feeling hollow and dirty. 

So when Chrome came to _him,_ Senku knew the gig was up. There was no turning back; he would have to answer for why he hadn’t spoken to Chrome yet about their upcoming nuptials. He opened his mouth to speak, trying desperately to gather his thoughts, but Chrome interrupted him before he could get any words out. “Are you that upset by the idea of marrying me?”

“What?!” Senku blurted. What would give Chrome that idea? “No, that’s not—”

“Because I thought you knew about this a week ago, but you haven’t said a word to me about it, much less shown any interest in talking to me at all. I thought we were friends, Senku! Is this any way to treat a friend?” Chrome’s words sent daggers into Senku’s heart. That wasn’t—that wasn’t the case at all, it was _because_ they were friends that Senku _couldn’t_ talk to Chrome about this. Because he didn’t want to lose Chrome’s friendship.

“I’m not exactly… _thrilled_ by this decision,” Senku admitted. He didn’t want to be responsible for separating Chrome from the omega he loved.

But apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Chrome’s normally warm and open expression turned frosty at the words. “I see. Is there any particular reason why?” he asked. “Is it just because it’s me, or are you not interested in marrying _anyone?”_

“It’s not— Chrome, come on, we’re friends, right?” Senku asked. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Chrome’s gaze as he spoke. “Marrying you, it would be like—like marrying a brother.” 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t true. No, scratch that, it wasn’t true _at all._ Chrome was… special. Senku could never admit it to anyone but himself, but… he did want to be with Chrome. He wanted to _marry_ Chrome, to start a family with him. Chrome would be an amazing ruler; kind, honest, honorable, with a strong sense of justice and a willingness to admit when he was wrong. Senku was… completely unworthy of being with the other man. 

The silence stretched out between them. After what felt like the most awkward minute Senku had ever experienced, he glanced up at Chrome—only to be met with his friend’s face mere inches away. Senku’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the intense look in Chrome’s dark brown eyes, flecked with bits of coppery red-gold. “I don’t believe you,” Chrome mumbled. “You didn’t blink twice when Kinrou and Ginrou got together, so try again.” 

Senku’s mouth fell open in surprise. To have _that_ brought up as a point against him… He could only chuckle and stick his pinky in his ear. “Alright, you caught me. I’ll admit it. I’m just not interested in marrying _anyone,_ much less you. I’ll talk to my dad, so just go tell Ruri that everything’s gonna be fine—” 

“What does Ruri have to do with any of this?” Chrome’s brows furrowed in confusion and suspicion. 

“Well, you’d rather marry her, wouldn’t you?” Senku said. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious, you’ve been in love with her since you were both little. Even I can see it and I’m the most oblivious person in the world when it comes to romance.”

Chrome’s breath left him in a heavy sigh. “You’re not wrong about that…”

“Exactly. So like I said, I’ll talk to my dad. Tell him it has to be someone else.”

“Who else would it be?” Chrome asked. “Tsukasa? Or Hyouga, maybe?”

“I dunno. I don’t really care, to be honest. It’ll just be a marriage in name only; we’ll adopt a kid or two and rule the kingdom together, but that’ll be it.”

“And you’re _okay_ with that?” Chrome seemed to be getting agitated now. “That’s twisted, Senku! You deserve to marry someone you care about, at least. Don’t act like you’re some kind of self-sacrificial hero just because you’re—because you’re worried about me being in love with someone else.”

“What the hell does that mean? It’s only logical, Chrome. If we get married, you won’t be able to be with Ruri. If anyone found out about you cheating on the king—it wouldn’t just ruin your life, but Ruri’s and even Kohaku’s as her sister.”

Chrome crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “Yeah, sure. You’re right. But you’re operating off a baseless assumption, Senku.”

“And what assumption is that?” he asked.

“You’re assuming that I don’t want this with you.” The words echoed in Senku’s brain oddly. Before he could ask what Chrome meant, though, the shorter man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Senku.

_Oh._

Chrome’s lips were surprisingly soft.

Senku opened his eyes when Chrome pulled away. He didn’t remember closing them, but he must have when—he gasped in surprise. “Chrome?!” he cried out.

“Wow, if I’d known that would shut you up so effectively, I would’ve done it ages ago,” Chrome replied with a soft chuckle. “Now, will you listen to me?”

Senku nodded mutely. He didn’t know what else to do. This one assumption, this one steady thing in his life, had just been ripped out from under him and he was being left adrift, untethered in the massive darkness of uncertainty. He needed Chrome to bring him back to solid ground.

“Thank you.” Chrome guided Senku over to the chair at his desk, perching himself on the edge of the piece of furniture. “For a long time, I _did_ love Ruri,” he admitted softly. “You weren’t wrong about that. But… a few years ago, I realized one day that looking at her, talking to her… it didn’t feel the same as it used to. I’m still fond of her—we’re practically best friends—but I didn’t have this all-consuming need to be beside her the way I did before. There was someone else who occupied my thoughts… and my dreams.

“It was _you,_ Senku. You and your big words and your wealth of knowledge and your ability to teach me so much more than what I knew. You gave me a whole new world outside the village, and so much more than that.” Chrome leaned in and pressed a hand to Senku’s cheek, brushing their lips together once more. “Just… please, don’t take this away from me.”

Senku groaned into the kiss, shaking his head. “Damn it… Chrome, how are you so…” He was completely at a loss for words. His body thrummed with energy—tension, anxiety, _excitement._

“Is that a _yes?”_ Chrome murmured against Senku’s lips.

“What am I saying _yes_ to?” he asked.

“Well… I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing you say you love me.” 

“I love you,” Senku whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt Chrome’s arms wrap around him once more.

“And you want me?”

“Yes, I want you… wanted you for years…”

“You want to marry me?”

“Yes, Chrome, _yes,_ I want to marry you! I want to rule the kingdom with you by my side. I want to start a family with you.”

With his eyes closed, Senku couldn’t see the expression on Chrome’s face; but he could _feel_ the smirk on the alpha’s lips. “Good boy.” The simple phrase carried such filthy promise that it sent a shudder through Senku’s body. “Just so we’re clear, I want all of those things, too. So stop second-guessing this, alright? Or I’ll just have to fuck you so hard you can’t think _at all.”_

Senku’s breath caught in his throat, but he nodded in agreement. He wanted it… he’d dreamed about it for years now, wondering what it would feel like to be filled with Chrome’s knot. “I… I might need you to do that… just to be on the safe side,” he mumbled. 

“Of course, Senku. I’ll do anything for you.” With that, Chrome scooped Senku into his arms. The feeling of being picked up so effortlessly made him shiver again and he wrapped his arms around Chrome’s neck. “Are you ready to go to bed now?”

_“Please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/RGy78Kj)


End file.
